Vampire Hunter
by Tei-chan
Summary: Elas são caçadoras, eles vampiros, preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?
1. Chapter 1

Olá mina, essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem ^ ^

Os personagens não me pertencem são de **Rumiko Takahashi. **Apenas a história me pertence.

"_blá blá blá" _pensamento

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx mudança de cenário

(n/a:) nota da autora

Vamos à fic

**Vampire Hunter **

Numa manhã de inverno uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 28 anos de idade, altura mediana com cabelos negros e lisos na altura do quadril, olhos azuis, pele alva e traços marcantes, o olhava pela janela de seu quarto, três meninas brincando na neve.

- O quê você tanto olha pela janela Midoriko? (n/a: pensaram que era a kagome ¬ ¬)

Perguntou um homem de aparentava ter 35 anos de idade um pouco maior que a mulher com cabelos curtos e castanhos da mesma cor dos olhos de pele não tão branca como a da mulher, olhava-a fixamente no batente da porta.

Ela o olhou e sorriu

- estava olhando nossas filhas Souta – voltou a olhar pela janela

Souta se aproximou da mulher a abraçando por trás e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, olhando pela janela três meninas brincando.

- Anda fala o que ta te preocupando e amor

- Não é nada... É só que... – ela se virou para ele e o olhou nos olhos – Eu tenho medo Souta

- Medo do quê? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Medo pelas meninas, medo por nós... – falou com lágrimas nos olhos

- Oh querida – a abraçou – não se preocupe, viemos para cá pra que não fossemos descobertos

- Eu sei, mas... E se nos acharem, vão querer levá-las de nós – falou ainda abraçada a ele – Eu não quero que elas sejam obrigadas a seguir esse caminho, se for pra seguirem que seja por vontade própria, e não por que eles querem. – Solto do abraço

- Não se preocupe não vão nos achar – deu um beijo nela – A gora pare de pensar nisso e vamos ver as meninas – e sorriu para ela

- Esta certo. – e sorriu de volta

- Kagome, Kagomeee – gritava uma menina de uns seis anos de idade de olhos e cabelos castanhos e com uma expressão delicada doce usando Maria Chiquinha com um vestido rosa com uma legue branca, com sapatos de boneca e um casaco branco com luvas rosa.

- o que foi Rin? – perguntou uma menina de seus sete anos de idade para a irmã

- É a Sango que ta jogando bola de neve em mim!

- Sango para de jogar bola de neve na Rin-chan, você é a mais velha por aqui, e não a mais nova – reclamou kagome quando Sango se aproximava com uma bola de neve nas mãos

- Ah K-chan ela que é muito manhosa e que não agüenta nada – falou Sango fazendo bico.

Sango era a mais velhas das três tendo oito anos de idade tinha cabelos lisos e castanho como os olhos, tinha uma expressão sapeca. Ela estava usando uma blusa de mangas compridas branca com luvas pretas, calças jeans com tênis, seus cabelos estavam amarrados em rabo de cavalo alto. Era muito parecida com a mais nova. Kagome era a mais deferente das três com cabelos negros e lisos, olhos azuis. Era muito parecida com a mãe. Estava usando uma blusa azul clara com um casaco bege por cima com luvas brancas e uma saia jeans com uma legue por baixo e uma bota, estava com os cabelos soltos que batiam no meio das costas.

- Eu não sou manhosa – Rin falou um pouco irritada

- É sim – e deu língua para ela, que devolveu

Enquanto isso Kagome revirava os olhos vendo as duas numa guerra de dar língua.

- Meninas – chamou Midoriko aparecendo na porta da casa

As três olharam na direção da dela

- venham tomar café

- Hai – responderam indo em direção da casa

A casa ficava um pouco distante da cidade, demoraria uma meia hora para chegar lá, mas em compensação o lugar era lindo. A casa ficava de frente para um lago que naquela época do ano ficava congelado dando para patinar nele. A casa tinha dois andares era num tom pastel com detalhes brancos não era muito grande, mas era aconchegante, no térreo tinha a sala, o escritório, a cozinha e a sala de jantar, no primeiro andar tinham o quarto do casal que era uma suíte, o quarto das crianças e um banheiro. O lugar era tranquilo raramente passava alguém por lá deixando-o meio deserto

Os dias transcorriam normalmente, até certa noite.

- Okaa-san cadê o otoo-san? - perguntou Rin sendo trocada pela mãe para dormir

- Deve estar no escritório querida, por que quer saber?

- Por que eu quero dar boa noite a ele

- Daqui a pouco ele vem

- Mas e se eu estiver dormindo?

- Por que isso agora Rin?

- Não sei, eu só queria me despedir dele

- Se despedir?

- Hai – deu um bocejo e se deitou na sua cama

- Oyasuminasai – deu um beijo em cada um – eu amo vocês

- nós também te amamos okaa-san – falaram juntas.

Midoriko sorriu e saiu do quarto desceu e foi encontrar o marido no escritório

- As meninas já dormiram? – Souta perguntou quando a mulher entrou

- Já, mas a Rin veio com uma conversa estranha

- Que conversa?

- Ela disse... – ela parou e olhou pro marido – você sentiu isso?

- Senti – ele a olhou - pegue as armas Midorico

- Hai – e foi em direção a um baú que tinha no escritório e pegou duas espadas entregando uma para o marido

Foram para fora do escritório indo em direção da porta da entrada, antes mesmo de chegar entraram três pessoas por esta.

- Você – falou midoriko não acreditando na pessoa que estava vendo

O homem os olhou e viu o espanto na cara tanto da mulher quanto do homem e deu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito.

Rin não conseguia dormir estava agoniada e não sabia por que de estar assim e então decidiu se levantar olhou as irmãs dormindo e saiu de fininho do quarto. Chegando ao corredor sentiu uma coisa ruim, feito se fosse uma presença maligna, mas continuou seguindo seu caminho chegou às escadas e viu seus pais conversando com três homens que ela nunca tinha visto. O que estava do lado esquerdo tinha cabelos brancos e curtos tinha olhos roxos, aparência meio carrancuda, era o mais alto dos três, o do lado direito tinha cabelos negros num rabo de cavalo alto, olhos também negros, tinha uma aparência andrógena, o homem que estava no meio tinha cabelos longos e ondulados pretos, olhos vermelhos e a menina se assustou com a expressão maquiavélica que ele possuía. Rin ficou parada no começo da escada enquanto eles conversavam.

- Souta, Midorico há quanto tempo não? – os olhou com desprezo – não os vejo desde o dia em que você – olhou para Souta – enfiou uma espada no meu peito –falou irônico

- É verdade, naquele dia era pra você ter morrido, mas pelo visto você foi mais esperto e escondeu se coração em outro lugar não e mesmo Naraku.

Ele riu com escárnio, fazendo a menina que estava topo da escada estremecer, ela não estava entendendo nada, o pai dela tinha matado aquele homem, como? Se ele estava ali vivo conversando com ele.

- Souta mesmo que você quisesse não teria capacidade de me matar – falou debochado

- Ora seu... – parou quando o viu olhar para a escada e seguiu seus olhos e viu – Rin! – falou meio desconcertado por ver a filha ali

- Gomene é que eu não tava conseguindo dormir otoo-san – falou meio constrangida por ter sido pega ouvindo a conversa

- Volte pro seu quarto agora Rin!

- Ha.. Hai – ela nunca tinha visto o pai daquele jeito

- Por que a pressa? Todos olharam para Naraku – eu estava mesmo precisando de um lanchinho – os olhos dele começaram a ficar mais vermelhos ainda assustando mais a menina.

- Não se atreva a tocar nela – Souta esbravejou – Rin saia daqui AGORA! – apontou a espada que carregava para Naraku

A menina sem saber o que tava acontecendo obedeceu o pai e saiu correndo voltando para o quarto.

- Peguem-na – falou pro dois homens que estava com ele, eles olharam para onde a menina seguiu e quando iam segui-la

- Não se atrevam – Midoriko apontou sua espada para eles

- Byakuya vá atrás da menina que eu cuido dela – falou o de cabelos pratas para o moreno

- Certo – e foi subindo as escadas

- Nem pense nisso – disse apontando a espada para ele só que teve tira-la para se defender da espada do outro que a atacou

- O seu oponente serei eu Moyoumaru

E começou a atacá-la, enquanto byakuya continuou subindo as escadas calmamente, enquanto isso Naraku e Souta também lutavam, as espadas se chocavam e por mais que Souta lutasse parecia não surtir efeito nenhum, pois Naraku se defendia de todos os golpes sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Rin correu pelo corredor e foi para o seu quarto, acendeu a luz e começou a chamar as irmãs

- Sango, Kagome acordem – Rin estava desesperada

- O que foi Rin nos deixe dormir – falou Sango ainda dormindo

- Andem levantem tem uns homens estranhos lá em baixo e mamãe e papai estão lutando contra eles – falou sacudindo Sango

- Nani?

- É verdade!

- Rin você deve ter sonhado volte a dormir – disse kagome se virando e olhando para Rin sacudindo Sango

- Eu não tive um pesadelo – olhou-a à fuzilando – estou falando sério – puxou a coberta de Sango e depois a de Kagome – temos que sair daqui aqueles homens são estranhos

- Já chega Rin – Sango se levantou e foi em direção a porta – eu vou falar com a okaa-san e...

- Não Sango – Rin a cortou – não podemos descer...

Sango abriu a porta e se deparou com Byakuya na porta se assustando, se afastou ainda olhando para ele

- Vejam só, eu venho atrás de uma e encontro três!

- Quem é você? – perguntou Kagome já de pé junto das outras duas

- Eu sou byakuya e vocês vêm comigo!

As espadas se chocavam numa velocidade incrível, Souta lutava com todas as suas forças, mas Naraku era muito forte, Midoriko lutava contra mouryoumaru, mas estava preocupada demais com as meninas e não conseguia se concentrar na batalha, Souta foi com tudo contra Naraku, se lançando com tudo pra cima dele só quê Naraku foi mais rápido e o atingiu por baixo atravessado o estomago dele

-SOUTA!

- Midori... – caiu inerte no chão

- SOUTAAAA! – ela lançou uma bola de energia em mouryoumaru que foi jogado com tudo contra a parede

- NARAKU EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – foi na direção dele chocando as espadas

Nessa hora byakuya descia com as meninas que viram a mãe lutando e o pai no chão todo ensangüentado

- OTOO-SAN! – gritaram quando viu o estado do pai

Quando Midoriko ouviu se virou quase que automaticamente para elas dando a Naraku a chance que ele precisava de atacá-la a ferindo mortalmente

- OKAA-SAN! – gritaram

Tentaram correr em direção a ela, mas só Rin conseguiu, pois byakuya conseguiu segurar Sago e Kagome que choravam

- Okaa-san – Rin se ajoelhou ao lado dela chorando se sujando toda com o sangue da mãe

- Gomenasai Rin – pois a mão no rosto da filha misturando sangue com lagrimas – por não conseguir proteger vocês – e deixou a mão cair inerte no chão

- Okaa-san, por favor, não nos deixe – abraçou o corpo da mãe já sem vida

- Já chega! – disse Naraku pegando-a pelos cabelos e olhando-a nos olhos

- O que vai fazer com elas Naraku? – byakuya perguntou chegando junto com as outras duas

Ele o olhou debochado – Eu disse que estava precisado de um lanchinho –falou afastando os cabelos do pescoço de Rin – e acorda aquele infeliz – olhou para mouryuomaru com desprezo e depois para Rin – agora – mostrou os caninos e mordeu-a fazendo-a soltar um grito de desespero e de dor, ela olhou para os pais mortos no chão e depois não viu mais nada.

Fim do primeiro capítulo.

E então gostaram? Odiaram? Não entenderam nada? Não se preocupem que no segundo capítulo tudo vai ser explicada. E desculpa se tiver algum erro ortográfico é que eu sou só uma aspirante a escritor -.-'

Espero que tenham gostado me mandem review kissus ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Olá mina, desculpa pela demora é que eu tava sem inspiração -.-' é que **Marcas **minha outra fic estava bloqueando minhas idéias para **Vampire Hunter** e só depois que eu comecei escrever é que começou a aparecer idéias para eu continuar. E também eu já tava com o capitulo pronto só que eu esqueci de postar -.-' por favor não me matem ç.ç Então mais um capítulo de **Vampire Hunter** espero que gostem ^ ^

**Belle Lune** obrigado pela review me inspirou a continuar kissus.

**Vassily** obrigado e espero que continue lendo ^ ^

**Guta** você me fez lembrar de postar obrigado.

"_blá blá blá" _pensamento

Xxxxxxxxxx mudança de cenário

(n/a:) nota da autora

Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertence são de **Rumiko** **Takahashi. **Só a história me pertence, mas vocês já sabem disso não é? Boa leitura ^^ kissus.

**Vampire Hunter **

**Capitulo dois **

Rin abriu os olhos, no começo ela viu tudo embaçado, mas logo voltou ao normal. Ela olhou ao redor, estava num quarto branco, com uma penteadeira, um guarda roupa e a cama onde ela estava tudo muito simples na cor tabaco, olhou pra janela o sol entrava timidamente por ela e o vento esvoaçava as finas cortinas brancas. Uma senhora entrou no quarto. Rin a olhou ela aparentava ter uns 50 anos com cabelos brancos, com um tapa olho no rosto apoiada numa bengala, a mulher percebendo que Rin tinha acordado lhe sorriu.

- Que bom que você acordou Rin

Rin tentou se levantar e sentiu uma dor no lado direito do pescoço perto do ombro, pôs a mão e sentiu um curativo no lugar, nesse momento se lembrou de tudo que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior.

- Onde estou?

- Não se preocupe está com amigos!

- Onde estão minhas irmãs?

- Estão conversando com meu marido acordaram há pouco tempo

- Elas estão bem?

- Estão!

- Meus pais eles... eles... – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e desviou o olhar

- Sim querida sinto muito – falou com pesar sentando do seu lado na cama e pondo a mão no seu ombro

- E quem é você? De onde me conhece? – olhou-a novamente

- Eu sou Kaede e fique tranqüila tudo será explicado e resolvido – falou passando a mão nos cabelos dela – agora levante suas irmãs estão lhe esperando

Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando e se levantou, olhou a roupa que estava usando, uma camisola branca

- onde está minha roupa?

- Ela estava suja e então a trocamos

- Hum

Seguiram pra sala onde estavam as irmãs de Rin, quando chegaram viram as meninas conversando com um senhor que também aparentava ter uns 50 anos, gorducho, com um bigode um pouco grande e meio careca, ele a viu e sorriu

- Que bom que você acordou Rin!

As duas meninas olharam na mesma hora pra onde Rin estava e sorriram

- Rin! – falaram as duas e correram na direção dela

- San, K-chan – se abraçaram

- Rin esse é o meu marido Myouga Cross – Rin olhou o senhor

- Eu sou Higurashi Rin é um prazer – e estendeu a mão que ele apertou sorrindo e disse

- Eu sei! – ela franziu o cenho

- Rin como você esta? Está tudo bem? Dói muito? – Kagome perguntava desesperada

- Calma K-chan ela acabou de acordar – reclamou Sango

- Gomenasai – falou sem graça – é que eu estava preocupada

- Tudo bem San não reclame com a K-chan – falou olhando pra Kagome e percebeu que ela tinha um curativo no pescoço como ela olhou pra Sango e viu um nela também – o que aconteceu? – pôs a mão no curativo de Kagome e olhou dela pra Sango – ele atacou vocês também? – elas ficaram caladas – andem respondam

_Flash Back _

_- RIN! – gritaram quando a irmã desmaiou nos braços de Naraku tentando em vão chegar perto dela, pois Byakuya as segurava_

_Enquanto isso Mouryoumaru se levantava cambaleante pelo golpe que recebera de Midoriko e se aproximava deles_

_- Até que em fim a bela adormecida acordou – Naraku falou debochado com Rin ainda nos braços _

_- O que eu perdi? – olhou ao redor e viu Midoriko e Souta mortos, Sango e Kagome sendo seguradas por Byakuya e Naraku com Rin nos braços _

_- Você perdeu toda a diversão – Byakuya respondeu_

_- Nem toda – e olhou as meninas que estava com ele – Naraku posso ficar com uma?_

_- Você não merecia, pois não ajudou em nada, mas como hoje estou de bom humor vou deixar você ficar com uma e a outra pode ficar Byakuya essa já esta me satisfazendo o sangue dela é muito saboroso e tem um poder incrível, não vou precisar de mais. – e voltou a tomar o sangue de Rin_

_Os dois consentiram e Mouryoumaru foi pra perto delas pegou-as pelo queixo e as olhou _

_- Então qual você vai querer – Mouryoumaru perguntou a Byakuya que as olhou _

_- Quero essa parece mais saudável – e puxou Sango pelo braço _

_- Kagome! – Sango falou chorando_

_- Sango! – Kagome tentou segurá-la _

_- Solte-a logo, logo vocês vão se encontrar no além – falou Mouryoumaru _

_- Isso me fez levantar uma questão – Byakuya se pronunciou – devemos transformá-las? Ou só matá-las Naraku?_

_- Não quero ter três pirralhas no meu pé, mas deixem-nas aí, se elas se transformarem ou morrerem não vai fazer diferença mesmo, vamos deixar que a natureza siga seu curso, e se sobreviverem quero velas desesperadas por sangue – um brilho de maldade apareceu nos olhos dele – seria a melhor vingança contra os Higurashi _

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Então foi isso que aconteceu? – Rin perguntou com os olhos cheio de lágrimas

- Hai! – respondeu Sango também com lagrimas nos olhos enquanto Kagome chorava - Mas quem ou o que são eles?

- Eu não sei

- Mas nós sabemos – se pronunciou Myouga fazendo as três olharem pra ele

- Como? – perguntou Sango

- venham sentem-se, pois precisamos conversar – e voltaram pra sala

A sala também era bem simples com um sofá de três lugares conde as meninas se sentaram em frente a uma poltrona onde Myouga se sentou junto com Kaede que se sentou no braço, um centro e uma estante encostada na parede cheia de livros, não tinham televisão nem telefone, nenhum objeto tecnológico pela casa.

- Por onde eu devo começar – Myouga falou pensativo

- Que tal pelo começo? – Sango falou já irritada com tanto suspense

- Sango! – Kagome falou reprovadora

- O que foi?

– Não se preocupe ela tem razão devo começar pelo começo

- Viu – e deu língua pra Kagome

- Seus pais – começou olhando-as e Kagome e Sango voltaram a atenção para ele - eram Vampires Hunters e aqueles homens que estavam na sua casa eram vampiros

- Caçadores de vampiros? – Kagome perguntou sem entender

– E vampiros? – Sango continuou - vampiros não exis... – foi cortada por Myouga

- Existem? Então como poda me explicar isso? – apontou pro pescoço dela. Ela pôs a mão no curativo e ficou calada olhando-o, tentando achar uma resposta, como não consegui abaixou os olhos derrotada. Ele percebendo que ela tinha entendido continuou com a explicação - Os Vampire Hunter são famílias tradicionais do ramo eles usam armas e magia pra caçar os vampiros, tem algum meio na linhagem das famílias de caçadores que identificam os vampiros, seja pelo cheiro, contato ou sensações. – ele parou um pouco e olhou pra elas perguntando – vocês sentiram alguma coisa quando eles estavam na sua casa?

- Eu senti uma sensação estranha – Rin falou – uma coisa ruim. Vocês sentiram alguma coisa? – perguntou pras irmãs

- Eu também senti uma sensação estranha – afirmou Kagome – e você Sango?

- Eu não senti sensação nenhuma, mas eu senti um cheiro forte, um cheiro estranho, eu não sei que cheiro era, mas era diferente de todos os outros que já senti.

- Você herdou isso do seu pai ele também os identificava pelo cheiro.

- Então por que Rin e eu sentimos sensações? – Kagome perguntou

- Por que sua mãe sentia, ela os identificava assim, vocês herdaram isso dela. Vocês nunca notaram que são diferentes?

- Diferentes como? – Sango perguntou

– Que são mais fortes que as outras crianças, que correm mais rápido, que se defendem com mais agilidade, que sentem a presença de outros seres ao seu redor... – as três negaram com a cabeça

- Como não? – Myouga franziu o cenho

- É que não saíamos muito, sempre ficávamos em casa raramente nossos pais nos levavam pra cidade então não tínhamos muito contato com outras crianças ou adultos – esclareceu Sango

- Vocês não estudavam? – Kaede perguntou

- Okaa-san nos ensinava em casa – Kagome respondeu

- Entendo – Kaede e Myouga se entreolharam

- Bom – continuou com sua explicação – seus pais se reportavam a uma Associação de Caçadores que tem um presidente na comanda. Nosso presidente é Toutousai. Na Associação são informados sobre as missões Hunter e tem um acervo enorme sobre toda a história dos vampiros e suas linhagens além de acervo de fichas de vários associados caçadores e tradicionais famílias do ramo de caçadores. Os principais clãs dos caçadores tradicionais e milenares são Cross, Kiryuu, Yagari e Higurashi. Vocês reconhecem algum desses nomes? – ele perguntou olhando pras três

- Hai – falou Sango – Higurashi era o sobrenome do nosso pai e é o nosso e Yagari era o sobrenome de solteira de nossa mãe e Cross são vocês. Vocês também são caçadores?

- Somos, mas não caçamos mais – Kaede respondeu

- Então que dizer que nossos pais eram uns dos principais caçadores que vocês tinham? – Kagome perguntou

- Hai.

- Mas por que eles nunca nos disseram nada?

- Provavelmente pra protegê-las

- Dos vampiros? – Rin perguntou

- Exatamente Rin, vocês sendo fruto da união de duas das famílias mais tradicionais do ramo vocês se tornam alvo para vampiros atrás de glória e vingança. Muitas nem são vinganças contra seus pais e sim contra a família que causaram vários danos contra vampiros desviados

- Desviados? – Sango perguntou

- Desviados são os vampiros que sugam sangue de humanos por prazer e não por necessidade a maioria deles é de classe cinco, que são os que se alimenta de humanos

- Classe cinco? – Rin não entendeu – como assim? Eles tem classes?

- Sim os vampiros são divididos em cinco classes, feito uma pirâmide onde distinguimos os mais fortes dos mais fracos. A classe cinco é a base da pirâmide, são os mais fracos dos vampiros, eles eram humanos que foram transformados em vampiros, eles não conseguem controlar sua sede de sangue então eles atacam humanos e acabam transformando-os em vampiros também. A classe quatro fica acima da classe cinco estão os vampiros comuns e os que nasceram vampiros, mas de vampiros de classe cinco, ou seja, transformados em vampiros. A classe três fica acima da classe quatro e cinco eles são os vampiros nobres, eles convivem com as classe um e dois, são eles que fazem o trabalho sujo quando se precisa. A classe dois fica acima da três, da quatro e da cinco, são vampiros que estão acima da nobreza que tem uma linhagem quase completa. A classe um fica acima de todos os vampiros ele é o sangue-puro, eles comandam os demais vampiros.

- O que é sangue-puro? – Kagome perguntou

- É um vampiro que nunca misturou seu sangue com nenhuma das demais classes é uma linhagem pura e se casam com outro sangue-puro para manter a linhagem pura. Eles são raros de se encontrar hoje em dia e a sociedade dos vampiros os louva como deuses. Então a sociedade dos vampiros fica dessa forma. Os vampiros são comandados por alguns sangue-puro e vários vampiros nobres que fazem parte ou que estão acima da nobreza, abaixo deles estão os vampiros comuns e os que eram humanos, os nobres não se misturam com eles.

- Por quê?

- Por que Kagome humanos que se transformaram em vampiros e vampiros são completamente diferentes. Eles são superiores e não querem decadentes junto a eles, humanos que se transformam em vampiros decaem viram sugadores de sangue sem consciência, e os que são vampiros controlam sua sede e alguns preferem tomar o sangue de seus iguais. Ainda pode se encontrar vampiros comuns entre eles como servos.

- Mas por que os vampiros obedecem aos sangue-puro? – Sango não entendia

- Por que eles são superiores, mais fortes, por não ter misturado sua linhagem eles tem um poder incrível que pode matar um vampiro abaixo dele só com um olhar.

- E se um sangue-puro lutar com outro sangue-puro o que acontece? – Rin quis saber

- Nunca foi registrado tal acontecimento, sangue-puro não luta contra outro sangue-puro isso seria aterrorizante

- Por quê?

- Por que eles tem uma força descomunal poderia levar anos pra sair um vencedor se saísse um vencedor, fora que causaria um desequilíbrio na ordem dos vampiros

- Como assim ordem? – Sango perguntou

- Hoje em dia existem quatro clãs ou casa se preferir, e cada clã tem um sangue-puro na comanda e todos os vampiros que pertencente a essa casa o obedece

- E se eles não obedecerem?

- Se não obedecerem são mortos na hora os sangues-puros não gostam de ser contrariados

- Mas todos os vampiros fazem parte de um clã? – Kagome perguntou

- Não. Não é obrigado vampiros fazer parte de um clã muitos deles preferem viver sem as leis dos vampiros e acabam causando problemas para nós humanos e para eles os vampiros.

- Como assim?

- Os clãs não querem que os humanos saibam dos vampiros, causaria problemas pra eles.

- E por que vampiros atacam pessoas? Já que eles podem tomar sangue dos seus iguais por que eles fazem isso? – Rin perguntou com vontade de chorar

- Por que são seres desprezíveis que não conseguem conter seus instintos. É por isso que os caçamos para que eles não machuquem nem transformem pessoas

- A gente vai virar vampiro também? – Kagome queria saber

- Não.

- Mas fomos mordidas por vampiros não fomos? – Sango perguntou

- Sim, mas há algum tempo a Associação de caçadores desenvolveu uma vacina contra o vampirismo ela não está terminada, mas mesmo assim aplicamos em vocês a tempo e achamos que vocês não vão se transformar

- Então quer dizer que a gente ainda pode se transformar? – Sango continuou

- Não sabemos. A vacina é nova e testamos em poucas cobaias abrimos uma exceção para vocês por vocês serem filhas de Souta e Midoriko. Mas vamos fazer alguns exames em vocês pra ver se a vacina funcionou direito.

- E que vai ser de nós agora? Podemos virar vampiros, não temos casa, não temos mais pais, não temos pra onde ir, não temos nada – Sango estava desesperada

- Não se preocupem vocês vão ficar aqui conosco – Kaede tentou acalmá-la

- Mas vocês vão querer ficar com vampiros em casa? Vocês mesmo disseram que humanos que se transformam em vampiros não conseguem controlar sua sede de sangue – Sango continuou chorando

- Mas não sabemos se vocês vão se transformar ou não. E mesmo que se transforme não vamos deixá-las desprotegidas vocês também são Vampire Hunter. Elas ficaram caladas e pensativas não sabiam o que fazer e o que pensar.

- Vamos meninas é melhor vocês se trocarem e comer alguma coisa pra depois irmos fazer alguns exames assim saberemos se a vacina funcionou ou não.

Elas foram pro quarto se trocaram vestiram umas roupas que Kaede trouxe pra elas e depois tomaram o café. Quando saíram da casa de Kaede e Myouga viram alguns adultos e crianças treinando artes marciais, algumas casas , construções e que tudo ali era rodeada por muros.

- Onde a gente tá? – Rin perguntou olhando ao redor

- Aqui é a central dos Vampire Hunter todos os caçadores treinam e vem saber de suas missões Hunters aqui – Myouga esclareceu

Seguiram o caminho para o médico da central quando chegaram encontraram Houjo na recepção olhando alguns papéis, ele era um homem de cabelos curtos e castanhos claros da mesma cor dos olhos. Houjo olhou para elas e sorriu

- Olá meninas que bom velas bem e de pé, meu nome é Houjo eu sou o médico dos vampires hunters e fui eu que desenvolvi a vacina experimental contra o vampirismo que aplicamos em vocês – elas o cumprimentaram – então como estão se sentindo? – se abaixou um pouco e olhou nos olhos delas sério - Estão com sede ou fome? – elas se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça negativamente – que bom – e se levantou sorrindo - isso é um ótimo sinal

- Então que dizer que elas... – Kaede começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompida por Houjo

- Lie, temos que fazer alguns exames para termos certeza, afinal é uma vacina experimental não sabemos se o efeito é permanente ou se tem algum efeito colateral. Temos que deixar passar umas 48 horas e fazer novo os exames e comparar com esses que vamos fazer agora – Myouga e Kaede concordaram – venham meninas – e as levou para dentro do consultório acompanhadas de Kaede e Myouga. Colocou Kagome sentada em cima de uma maca e pegou uns instrumentos para o exame enquanto Rin e Sango ficavam junto com Kaede e Myouga sentadas numa cadeira esperando a vez delas. Houjo começou a examinar Kagome colocou uma luz nos olhos dela pra ver como as pupilas se dilatavam e contraiam com a luz, olhou a mordida do pescoço para ver se já estava se curando ou se estava inflamadas, olhou os dentes, os reflexos e por último tirou sangue para um exame mais minucioso. Fez o mesmo com Sango e Rin e mandou que voltassem daqui a dois dias para refazer os exames.

Depois de 48 horas as meninas refizeram os exames novamente e seus ferimentos tinham se cicatrizado deixando apenas uma pequena cicatriz onde tinham levado a mordida elas estavam sentadas na escada na frente da casa dos Cross quando Houjo apareceu

- Olá meninas como estão?

- Estamos bem – Sango respondeu por elas três

- Não estão com fome estão?

-Não! – responderam as três

- Que bom – abriu um sorriso - os Cross estão em casa?

- Estão sim – Sango respondeu novamente

- Então eu vou falar com eles – falou entrando na casa

- Houjo o que você esta fazendo aqui? Já saiu os resultados de todos os exames? – Kaede perguntou enquanto Houjo se aproximava dela

- Onde esta Myouga? Quero falar com os dois – Kaede chamou Myouga e os três foram pra sala se sentando para conversar Kaede e Myouga no sofá e Houjo na poltrona

- E então Houjo o que saiu nos exames? Elas vão se tornar vampiras? – Myouga perguntou preocupado. Houjo os encarou

- Elas não são vampiras – Kaede e Myouga sorriram em expressão de alivio – mas também não são humanas – eles franziram o cenho

- Como? – Kaede não entendia

- Explique-se Houjo – ordenou Myouga

- A vacina funcionou – começou Houjo – mas não completamente. Ouve uma mutação na vacina, impedindo as meninas de voltarem ao normal ou se transformarem em vampiras

- O que elas são então? – Kaede perguntou

- São um novo tipo de Vampires Hunters – Houjo respondeu

- Eu não estou entendendo Houjo pare de rodeios e explique isso direito – Myouga estava se irritando

- Elas absorveram o poder do vampirismo mais não viraram vampiros, podem correr e se curar mais rápido, os sentidos estão mais apurados, ou seja, viraram uma versão melhor dos vampiros – Houjo estava maravilhado – pense nas possibilidades, se conseguimos melhorar essa vacina. É claro que elas sobreviveram por serem filhas da Yagari e do Higurashi. Mas se conseguíssemos aplicar nos outros vampires hunters as possibilidades seriam inimagináveis, poderíamos acabar com os vampiros mais rápido. É claro que a vacina não esta perfeita e que o poder varia de mordida pra mordida e que o poder não se compara as classes um e dois, mas... – falava andando de um lado pro outro

- Houjo se acalme – Myouga mandou tentando absorver tudo o que ele disse – deixa ver se eu entendi. Elas não viraram vampiros, mas em compensação absorveram os poderes deles é isso?

- Hai – falou voltando a se sentar colocando a mão na cabeça – isso não é maravilhoso?

- Mas não tem perigo de elas se tornarem vampiros? – Kaede perguntou visivelmente preocupada

- Bom para saber terei que fazer mais exames, vai haver sempre o lado vampiresco dentro delas e eu não sei se haverá mais mutações ainda é muito cedo pra ter 100% de certeza – mas por enquanto podem treiná-las nas artes de caçar vampiros que com certeza elas serão as melhores – Myouga e Kaede se entreolharam – o que foi? Falei alguma coisa errada?

- Não Houjo é só que... nós não sabemos se devemos ou não treiná-las – Kaede respondeu

- Mas por que não? – se levantou novamente ele parecia perturbado com essa possibilidade – elas seriam as melhores podendo competir de igual para igual com os vampiros, vocês não podem fazer isso. Afinal por que não querem treiná-las?

- É que Midoriko e Souta decidiram deixá-las fora dessa briga queriam que elas fossem crianças normais e que estivessem seguras e nós não queríamos ir contra a vontade deles e também há a possibilidade de elas se tornarem vampiros imagine os vampiros sabendo de todos os segredos dos Vampires Hunters o que faríamos? – Kaede falou enquanto Houjo voltava a se sentar

- Acreditem elas não eram crianças normais antes e muito menos são agora e quanto a "_possibilidade"_ de se transformarem em vampiros ainda não temos certeza e mesmo que se transformassem duvido que elas iriam pro lado dos monstros que mataram a família delas. E elas tem o direito de escolher se querem virar ou não vampires Hunters. E também vocês sabem que elas não conseguiriam viver em paz mesmo se isso não tivesse ocorrido que os vampiros iriam atrás delas para matá-las por serem descendentes das famílias Yagari e Higurashi elas tem o direito de aprender a se defenderem

- Você esta certo Houjo – Myouga falou se levantando – elas tem o direito de escolher

- Certo eu vou indo, tenho mais pacientes para examinar – Houjo se levantou e se despediu indo embora em seguida

- É melhor a gente conversar com elas – Kaede falou olhando pro marido. Myouga confirmou com a cabeça

- Chame-as Kaede

Depois que lhes contaram o que o doutor Houjo havia descoberto as três ficaram sentadas no sofá caladas e pensativas.

- Então quer dizer que não somos mais humanas? – Sango perguntou num fio de voz

- Na verdade não querida – Kaede respondeu

- Mas também não somos vampiros? – Kagome perguntou

- Também não

- E o que somos afinal? – Rin não estava entendendo

- Não sabemos... vampires hunters mais evoluídos quem sabe – Myouga respondeu pensativo – não sabemos ainda

- E que vai ser de nós agora? – Sango se levantou do sofá – não somos mais humanos e também não somos vampiros somos o que então? Aberrações? Que podem se transformar a qualquer momento em vampiros? E ser mortos por caçadores como vocês ou até por vocês mesmo – nisso Rin já estava chorando com Kagome tentando consolá-la

- Sango querida nós nunca machucaríamos vocês entenda que... – Kaede foi cortada por Sango

- Nem mesmo pra se proteger?

- Sango – Myouga chamou – Houjo esta pesquisando mais sobre os efeitos colaterais dessa vacina. Se ele descobrir que os efeitos da vacina não são permanentes ele vai descobrir um jeito de vocês não virarem vampiras. Vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso, por agora. O que queremos saber é se vocês vão querer se tornar vampires hunters? – as três olharam pra ele

- Como? - As três perguntaram

- Nós não podemos obrigá-las a virarem vampires hunters vocês que tem que escolher

- Nós não podemos... e se nós virarmos... e se machucarmos... – Kagome começou, mas Myouga a cortou

- Vocês não vão, confiem na gente – elas ficaram indecisas e sem reação – vocês querem vingar seus pais não querem? Não querem que esses vampiros que mataram seus pais paguem pelo que fizeram? Não querem impedi-los de fazerem novas vítimas? – elas confirmaram com a cabeça – Ótimo vocês começaram o treinamento amanhã – Myouga se levantou saindo da sala, Kaede se levantou em seguida e falou:

- É melhor vocês descansarem um pouco minhas filhas – passou a mão na cabeça de cada uma e seguiu o marido

- Você não deveria ter feito isso – Kaede começou quando entrou no quarto que ela dividia com o marido

- Ter feito o que?

- Não se faça de desentendido Myouga, você não deveria tê-las induzido a aceitar virar vampires hunters elas deveriam escolher por conta própria

- E você queria que eu fizesse o que? Que as deixassem ao deus dará sem saber se proteger? Você sabe muito bem que outros viram atrás delas, muitos querem vingança contra o clã Yagari e Higurashi, eu não tive escolha Houjo tem razão o melhor jeito pra que elas sobrevivam e virando Vampires hunters.

Fim do segundo capítulo.

Gomenasai pelo atraso Ç.Ç

Vou tentar postar mais rápido.

Espero reviews

Kissus ^^

Espero ter respondido algumas perguntas e ter deixado mais outras ^.^


End file.
